


Fourteen Hours

by colectiva



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Some biting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female receiving, like some dirty talk, some vague powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colectiva/pseuds/colectiva
Summary: Dr Ramsey and Mariana work through the aftermath of an accidental night together while on-call.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Fourteen Hours

**There’s four hours left in her fourteen-hour shift and she’s lost count on which cup of coffee she’s on.**

_Would it even be considered a cup_? She thinks as she picks at the sad paper container dispensed from one of the many machines lining the hospital’s corridors.

And while she’s on that train of thought… _would it even be considered coffee_? Dr Mariana Esquivel looks at the murky coloured liquid, dancing around in the cup. The young physician pulls a grimace before sipping at its contents.

She’s only near the end shift and the soles of her feet are throbbing in pain. Her eyes are warm and dry, and every time she chances a glance at any clock she swears it’s gone backwards.

It’s 2am and she’s the only medical intern on the graveyard shift. The hospital is eerily quiet and she’s surprised to find a small gap of peace. Mariana holds her breath fearing she’s jinxed the mercy of silence.

Every so often, throughout her hourly rounds, she comes across a sleepy nurse or an exhausted resident. There is an overwhelming sense of solidarity when Mariana stumbles into one of them. The handful of them running the hospital in the hum of the early hours of the morning.

Although, there is one particular on-call attending Mariana hopes she won’t run into. A certain strict and condescending physician …with the _piercing_ blue eyes. One smooth chill rolls down her back and she shakes herself from the memory she’s been attempting to suppress.

She glances at the clock mounted on the wall above her. Craning her neck she gets a good read.

 _2.35am_.

Mariana exhales loudly. Suddenly she feels the full seven-hours-and-a-half. Soreness blooms over her lower back and the muscles around her shoulder blades tighten. The young doctor rolls her arms back and forth, eyes closed and humming at the brief release.

A wave of relief washes over her and it’s enough to let her guard down.

Then, it all comes crashing back to her.

 _All she can_ smell _is his woody cologne, all she can_ feel _is the delicious scratch of his stubble against her abdomen – her panting increasingly erratic._

_His name is threatening to spill from her lips._

_Her fingers anxiously fumble with the soft fabric of his cardigan._

_The distinct noise he makes at back of his throat – its vibrations now pressing firmly against her swollen lips as she works her way lower and lower._

_His fingers are wound tightly in her hair._

_Never had she seen such a piercing and trained gaze – those steel blue eyes._

_The feeling of_ his _skin against hers is locked in her head._

She’s jolted back to the present and is slipping off her seat. The thudding of her heart blares in her hears. Anxiously, she glances around the corridor to make sure it’s still vacant and no one can see her flushed skin.

She refuses to simmer in the memory.

Mariana stands abruptly, the chart she had been carrying crashes to the ground and so does the coffee cup.

“ _Fuck_!” She groans, watching the remaining coffee douse her paperwork. Dr Esquivel hastily mops up what she can with her scrubs, but it’s too late. She frowns holding up the coffee-logged medical record.

The frown deepens when she sees the physician who’s signed off on the blood work.

Dr. Ethan Ramsey. 

“Fantastic,” she hisses sarcastically. Mariana will have to re-do the medical report _and_ find Dr Ramsey to sign off on it.

The young doctor had done so well up to now in avoiding him since _the incident –_ as she’s chosen to label it. She finds her way to the locker room and changes her scrubs for a fresh pair.

Of course Mariana was attracted to Dr Ramsey. Apart from his obvious striking features and those _ridiculous_ piercing blue eyes. They just looked right through her … waiting, expectant.

Anyone with a functioning set of eyes would be attracted to him.

But, she wondered if it had just been her that felt the crackle of chemistry between them.

The swift and easy flow of conversation. And, of course, it helped that Mariana practically worshiped him for his knowledge. If she could just have an hour, uninterrupted, to ask him any and every question –

 _Sure, just_ _questions._

_His lips brush against hers tentatively… she can almost savor the answer to the hypothesis that’s been brewing in his mind mingling with the Cabernet Sauvignon._

She turns down the corridor with a shaky determination to get it over with. She’ll walk in there, ask for him to sign-off on the bloodwork report again and walk out of there.

She won’t make it weird. She won’t bring _it_ up.

Mariana was committed to pretending it never happened if Dr Ramsey was so kind to play along.

Was he?

She wouldn’t know after tiptoeing out of his apartment with her shoes in her hand.

Mariana knows if _she_ were the Director of Diagnostic Medicine she would pray the intern she’d slept with would just forget about it.

_It was just sex, right?_

_Right._

So, why was she so anxious to knock on his office door?

Mariana can see the light is on despite his drawn blinds. The idea of being face-to-face with him again after yesterday night makes her stomach flip.

Somewhere, deep inside she musters up the courage to knock and calls out.

“Dr Ramsey?” Mariana’s voice trembles and she curses inwardly for giving herself away. She focuses on the light above her and swallows, waiting for a response.

“Come in,” His voice is muffled through the door.

Her heart leaps to her throat when she reaches for the door handle. Mariana expect to find him half-asleep on his couch. She’s ready for a scathing look, while he props himself up – annoyed she’s interrupted the bit of sleep he’s trying to get in.

Instead, she finds Dr Ramsey behind his desk mulling over a dense folder.

His brown hair is mussed and he removes his reading glasses when he looks up to meet Mariana’s gaze.

How is it possible he looks even more desirable halfway through a graveyard shift? His notorious stare falls on her and the words die in her throat.

Quickly, Mariana composes herself and looks at the report in her hand, reminding and grounding herself to the present.

Heat works its way up her neck and she still feels his eyes on her. She feels like a flustered teenager in front of her school crush all over again.

It comes as no surprise since she could barely form a coherent phrase when she was writhing underneath him yesterday.

The reminder leaves her paralyzed – Mariana can’t get a word out.

“I was just about to page you,” Dr Ramsey says nonchalantly and she hears him ruffle through his drawers.

“Oh?” Is all she can manage.

 _Real smooth_.

When Mariana collects herself, she watches him pull a large file out on his desk and she recognizes the scan of Dr Banerji – the thing that started it all.

He’s squinting, holding it up against the light of his office and directs his attention again to the mound of papers on his desk.

“I think I need another pair of eyes, I’ve been staring at Naveen’s scan far too long. I might just be imagining it, but I want to know what you see,” he says.

Intrigued and energized by the opportunity to stretch her diagnostician muscles, Mariana makes her way to Dr Ramsey’s desk.

Refusing to make eye contact, she accepts the scan and holds it up against the light just as he had earlier. Mariana sees from the date it was taken earlier this evening, and there’s hardly a difference from the scan he showed her yesterday.

Mariana looks around the desk for yesterday’s scan and holds it up against the light. She does this for a few minutes, switching between both images.

Then… she spots it. A rush of adrenaline courses through her.

“There,” Mariana gasps. She points to the right side of Dr Banerji’s brain where a darker spot – a faint sliver of grey – couldn’t be seen before.

“So, it’s not just me…” The diagnostician sighs heavily. He reclines back and rubs the exhaustion from his face. Mariana is too engrossed in the scan now, her mind is rattling off the possibilities.

“Could it…” She inhales deeply, she comes around to his side of the desk. Boldly, and any embarrassment long forgotten, she grabs the manila folder and starts to skim through today’s results.

“This is going to sound silly, but…” Dr Ramsey quietly perks up at this. Mariana is flipping through the papers until she finds the lumbar puncture results. Her heart flutters.

“This _looks_ like spontaneous intracranial hypotension,” She gestures to the report she’s busy skimming over.

Dr Ramsey’s eyebrows knit. “It’s possible. His cerebrospinal fluid could be leaking which could explain the headaches when he’s standing and better when he’s laying down. The nausea, sensory sensitivity, memory. But…”

“I know. That doesn’t explain the kidney failure, the breathing issues and the organ dysfunction…” Mariana finishes. With a defeated exhale, she drops the file back on his desk. Angrily, she picks up the scan again and gnaws at her lower lip.

Sensing her frustration, he clears his throat. “If it is a CSF leakage, how would you proceed, Dr Esquivel?”

Mariana’s attention tears away from the image and focuses on him. “An epidural blood patch.”

He fixates on her face again and excitement prickles at her skin. If he would only just stop looking at her like that with those _eyes_ – damn those eyes.

“And if that fails? How would proceed?”

“A neurosurgical repair once we localise the CSF leak through imaging,” she says without missing a beat. Her heart thunders in her ears, adrenaline coursing through her.

Dr Ramsey opens his mouth once more, but before he gets a chance she beats him to it. “Investigational therapies exist, but the success rate of an epidural blood patch is almost a hundred per cent.”

The corners of his mouth threaten to give him away, but Mariana fully gives in to the moment and smiles smugly back at him.

“ _The next generation of medicine,”_ she taunts.

“As I said: it’s unbecoming to flatter yourself, Rookie,” the all-too-familiar grin breaks out across his face. Dr Ramsey’s eyes trail over her face, before briefly resting on the fading red mark on her neck. Their smiles vanish.

And there it is – the distinct crackle in the air.

Mariana can’t breathe. His attention lingers on her exposed neck, staring at the small mark.

 _His_ mark.

She fights the memory– but it’s too fresh in her mind.

_She shuddering, moaning incoherently as new levels of euphoria consume her body._

_It’s too much for him._

_Her smell is intoxicating him. He bites down on the smooth slope of her neck in desperation – it’s a sad attempt to keep himself grounded but joins her soon after._

It’s silly, but she thought analysing the scan would make her forget everything. Her fingers reach up to touch the spot Dr Ramsey is locked on.

He swallows with great difficulty, his Adam’s apple bobbing, watching her touch the exact spot his mouth had just a night ago lavished in messy kisses – acting on reckless abandon. Flushing, Mariana moves her gaze away.

The air is thick – pulsing with the unspoken. 

Entranced, Dr Ramsey reaches out slowly, his own fingers now graze the exact spot Mariana’s did. She goes rigid, fighting off the goose bumps racking through her torso – but, _god,_ it feels good.

Beneath her scrubs her breast pinch.

The young doctor can’t breathe or blink – terrified of what may happen if she does. Would she scare him off? All she knows is she doesn’t want to lose the contact of his touch.

“You should cover that up,” his voice is hoarse, thick with something Mariana can’t place, but enough to make her body burn alight with desire. “You don’t want people asking questions.”

She nods slowly, stiffly – unsure of what his next move will be, but her skin is dying to find out.

Dr Ramsey’s eyes – intense and unmoving – hold hers, his fingers wrapping around the hand nearest to her neck. Mariana is powerless against him and she’s sure she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her skin is praying he won’t stop. 

Daringly, she laces their fingers together.

“Come here.”

In one fluid motion, Dr Ramsey pulls her towards him and she sits on his lap. Solely uneven breathing separates their faces. He smells of _Ethan_ and his signature woody scent.

Mariana’s hands steady her, spreading across the smooth fabric of his shirt. She can feel the warm expanse of his chest and aches at the thought of how easy it would be to do away with his clothes.

She can almost taste his kiss. Warm, possessive, and bitter traces of coffee.

He holds her chin between his thumb and index finger, bringing her eyes to meet his. The action renders her small and helpless.

“What are you doing to me, Rookie?”

And his throaty declaration is enough invitation to act on her reckless craving. Never before had she needed a kiss as badly as this one. Her lips find his and inhales deeply – hoping to catch the very essence of what makes Dr Ethan Ramsey so addicting.

It’s dizzying and all-consuming – slow and languid.

And then she feels him reciprocate.

He’s hungry for her – starved. Whatever it was about yesterday, it had left him pathetically living off the leftovers of his memories.

Dr Ramsey’s kisses turn desperate. He slides his tongue against her lips and Mariana gasps. Opening her mouth, she invites more of his eagerness, and their tongues slide together. His teeth graze her lower lip and coaxes a whimper from her.

His continues to tease hers, soft and smooth. Skillful from what she only imagines is years and years of practice, and the thought alone makes her knees are weak.

She grips onto his broad shoulders, clutching onto anything to keep her in this moment.

“I haven’t stopped…” the young physician gasps in between kisses, “stopped thinking about… yesterday.”

He lets out a deep growl at her bringing up their fervent meeting in his apartment. Mariana treads the soft locks at the back of his neck between her fingers.

His mouth moves across her chin, down her jaw and teases the tender spot behind her ear. Mariana closes her eyes, desire coiling in her lower abdomen – biting at her lower lip in a sad attempt to contain herself. She feels his warm hand, once resting on her thigh, now sliding up towards her waist.

It’s too much – a deep moan escapes her.

It’s only the delicious scratch of his stubble that’s keeping her tethered to the present.

Dr Ramsey nips at her earlobe and, in a hot whisper, he asks – _no_ – demands, “Tell me… what about yesterday has been occupying your thoughts?”

Her eyes are still tightly clenched, giving in to his hands exploring the curve of her hips – the span of her back. She’s suppressing every whimper, she can feel the growing ache between her legs. Wiggling impatiently in his lap, Mariana shudders when she presses against the hot, hard tightness in his pants for the first time.

“You…and me…” She gasps.

Dr Ramsey adjusts her on his lap so she’s now straddling him, his hands on either thigh – pressing her aching core closer to him. The hand at the back of his neck tightens and she hears him moan. The fabric of her scrubs rustle and his warm, calloused hand finds a sliver of skin.

His lips are back at her ear, kissing her temple softly before huskily demanding: “ _Tell me_.”

She meets his gaze, eyelids heavy from the heat of their desire. Dr Ramsey watches her lick her lips, still and studying his face.

Boldly, Mariana rolls her hips against his once. Dr Ramsey tosses his head against the chair and the noise he makes at the back of his throat satiates her craving.

She chances a smirk. “That, right there – the sound the _great_ Dr Ethan Ramsey makes just for me.”

His breathing is heavy with both hands firmly at her hips – pressing her flush against his evident need. Those azure blue eyes scan her face with a mixture of awe and admiration. An intense look flashes across his face before he finds her lips, desperate for more of her friction.

Mariana is panting by now, relishing the feeling of _his_ hands on her feverish body. Savouring the feeling of the effect _she_ has on _him_.

His fingers find their way beneath her top and skim the edge of her bra, and she impatiently squirms against him. She can feel the gathering wetness between her thighs and wonders if he’s noticed.

She needs more of his skin against hers, Mariana needs him pressed against her again and again.

Her fingers frantically work on the first few buttons of his shirt, but he’s quicker and he’s done away with her shirt. Dr Ramsey stops to admire his work, slowing down to stroke her skin with the back of his fingers. With tantalizing ease, he brushes the bra straps off her shoulders.

Holding her breath, Mariana watches him drop soft, tender kisses along each shoulders. Being under his gaze, vulnerable and exposed, only causes her arousal to heighten.

Reminding him of her impatience, she grinds her hips into his hard length. Dr Ramsey muffles a moan in her shoulder before reaching around, unhooking, and doing away with the bra entirely.

Exposed to the cold hospital air, her breast pinch and a fresh wave of goosebumps explode across her skin. Mariana is anxious and motionless as he stares at her, his breath hitching in his throat. He swallows once more with great difficulty, his fingers digging into her hips as if to stop himself from devouring her completely.

Dr Ramsey leans forward, but stops short. He catches her eye, holding her gaze. Mariana watches intently, her chest rapidly rising and falling. She then sees the pink of his tongue peek out and take a soft, slow swipe at her nipple.

Mariana almost unravels at the sight. Her hand tugs at the back of his hair mercilessly this time. Anything to stop her from moaning loudly. He quickly captures her stiff peak between his swollen lips before she can adjust to the sensation.

The young doctor thinks Dr Ramsey might just kill her as she arches her back and pushes into him. His free hand, rough and warm, comes up and lavishes her other nipple with eager attention.

His shirt, now unbuttoned, is gaping at Mariana’s mercy. She runs a greedy hand down from the strong column of his neck to the plane of his chest. She bites her lip, fingertips feeling out the softness of his skin down to the coarse hair that disappears beyond his belt.

Mariana feels him shudder beneath her, pulling away from her briefly to groan and curse under his breath. A new wave of heat overcomes her and pulls at his belt until it comes apart. The need between her legs is begging for more than just _this_.

She presses a hard kiss to his mouth before working her way down a rough patch of stubble, undoing the button and zipper of his trousers.

“It can’t just…” she says between open-mouthed kisses against his throat, “have been me? Walking up and down these halls. Thinking about how _good_ it’ll feel to have all of you again.”

He growls impatiently and Mariana yelps. Dr Ramsey’s arms hook underneath her thighs before rising and placing her on the desk. He hastily does away with her pants and she silently scolds herself for wearing the ridiculous cat-themed undies. His pants drops to his ankles with a _clink_ from this belt and he kicks them away.

Mariana shakily swallows, the very little material between them poorly hiding their arousal. His large bulge leaving no doubt of how much he _needs_ this.

Dr Ramsey pants. “You really want to know what’s been on my mind since last night?” He doesn’t wait for her to answer, instead slips his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear. The diagnostician presses his lips to her ear once more, shivers scattering over her. “I keep wondering if you taste as good as I remember.” And in one smooth movement, he tugs her underwear off and throws it over his shoulder.

A breath lodges in her throat when he drops to his knees and she watches him grab her thighs – keeping them apart so he can finally take in her wet centre, dripping and ready just for him.

Dr Ramsey holds her gaze, watching her with hungry eyes and she can feel his breath caress her pulsing core. And without breaking eye contact – he licks one wide stripe across her folds.

Mariana let out a loud, deep moan – legs shaking from both anticipation and a desperate need for more. She feels his fingers press against her mouth, and Dr Esquivel whimpers at the lack of sensation.

“Shhh…” he hums and the vibrations alone make her want to disobey him. Mariana captures the hand on her lips and kisses down his middle finger. Dr Ramsey watches her with intense fascination. Her heart feels like it might explode if he keeps focusing on her that way.

She runs her tongue up the length of his finger.

“Fuck…” He moans, entranced by her lips.

Invigorated by her keenness, he resumes mouthing her centre. Heat flushes her face, teeth clamp down on her lower lip, and her head lolls back when his tongue finally finds her sensitive nub. Mariana clutches tightly at his hair, trying to keep herself from slipping far away from _here_.

His eyes flick up to hers, dark and unmoving– almost possessive.

“Should I stop?” His voice is low and husky.

Mariana pleads, “Don’t you dare.”

Dr Ramsey tongues her entrance, alternating his touch. She watches him take the finger she was working on and he dips it inside her. Mariana’s free hand flies to her mouth to muffle a loud moan.

“You’re so wet…”

His lips wrap around her clit, finger pumping in and out of her for what seems like hours – feeling the delicious scratch of his beard. She’s right on the edge and she can feel the familiar white heat enveloping her, but before she can let herself go completely Dr Ramsey pulls away.

“Wha—?” Mariana opens her eyes dazed and out of breath. Her expression demands an answer from the older physician – who is now properly dishevelled and flushed.

Wordlessly, he shrugs off his white Oxford and removes his underwear, stepping out of them and coming up to his full height – towering over Mariana. She knows she shouldn’t stare, but it’s hard not to when he’s that hard and dripping for her.

She’s jelly in his hands as Dr Ramsey wraps her legs high on his waist and she props herself up on her palms, pushing his paperwork off his desk in the process. He reaches between them and positions his throbbing, leaking erection at her entrance.

Diving forward, Mariana catches his swollen lower lip between her teeth and, finally, feels him sink into her. Their moans are drowned out by a heady kiss, clinging to each other as he drives up into her for the first time since yesterday night.

She’s forgotten how to think, how to talk, how to form a medical train of thought.

It’s all very similar and not at all. There’s no wine. No comfortable bed or chance to scream her approval. No twinkling Boston skyline.

Dr Ramsey continues to rock against her and his warm breath meets her ear. He hikes her up so her hips lift slightly off the desk, angling her in such a way where she can’t promise she won’t yell out in pleasure.

“I’m going to scream if you keep doing that,” she whispers hurriedly, brow furrowed from concealing her desire.

“Is that a promise?” Dr Ramsey chuckles hotly before bringing one of his hands to cover her mouth, allowing her a few muffled whimpers.

Just when she thinks she might be close enough to reach her apex he stops again, pulling away from her completely. She meets his hungry gaze with new levels of frustration.

“You have to stop doing that,” she pants irritated.

“Turn around,” he commands.

Regardless of her impatience, she obeys his every order. Her body is buzzing, flushed and revelling in the years of experience the older doctor must have in order to have her this willing and in the palm of his hand.

She turns around trembling, his hands stroking the outline of her body before landing on one of her thighs and props her knee up on his desk. She feels him soon enough again, pushing inside her folds and filling her up in a completely new way.

“ _Oh!_ ”

A hand come around, finding her swollen clit and rolling it between his thumb and index.

“ _Oh,_ Dr Ramsey – _yes_ – right there.”

“Like that?” He asks. Mariana can almost hear his smirk.

She can’t find the words. The heat is knotting tight inside her and she nods madly.

“Say it again, Rookie”

“Dr Ramsey, _yes._ Right. There.”

Her vision begins to blur as her pleasure intensifies like never before. Dr Ramsey’s lips find the familiar spot on her neck, his teeth grazing it once more.

They’re both gasping and shuddering as he moves faster and she brings her hips back to meet his.

Mariana desperately clutches at his sweating forearm, his fingers still working her bud in furtive circles. She can feel herself teetering at the edge.

“You’re so tight. Come for me,” his lips meet her ear.

Then, all at once, it takes hold of her, she’s coming apart messily in his arms. Her orgasm rocks through her body in powerful, irregular waves and she’s terrified of what she might say now that she’s writhing against him recklessly.

Moment later, shuddering hard and groaning against her neck, Dr Ramsey unravels inside her – bucking his hips against her and grasping at her waist.

They both stand there for a mere minute, slick in sweat, gasping for breath and hearts thundering in their ears. Dr Ramsey turns her around in his arms, resting his forehead on hers.

Mariana is trying to catch her breath, and feels him place light kisses along her temple. Opening her eyes she finds him staring at her, the same serious expression she admires so much lines his face.

A pang of nerves unsettle in the pit of Mariana’s stomach, she’s unsure of how – once again – she ended up in her boss’ arms.

“I have to go check on my patients,” she’s hoarse and it’s embarrassing. He nods with understanding and untangles himself from her. Silently, Mariana gathers her garments, dresses hastily and fixes her hair – too uneasy to make eye contact just yet.

Dr Esquivel crosses the room and stops at the door, thinking of something to say – racking her brain for _anything_ to say, but nothing comes to her. She thinks she might ask a resident to sign-off on her medical report instead. 

Dr Ramsey, now buttoning up his shirt, stops and meets her gaze.

The two share a knowing, worrying look before Mariana turns the door handle and heads out

There’s two hours left in her fourteen-hour shift and her thoughts of Ethan are more dizzying than ever.


End file.
